The invention relates to electronic switches. In particular, the invention relates to micro-electro-mechanical radio frequency (RF) switches.
The invention relates to high frequency switching of radio frequency signals. In one aspect of the invention, a micro-electro-mechanical switch includes a transmission line having a gap disposed along it. The switch also includes at least one ground plane located proximal to the transmission line. A first bridge is configured to close the gap along the transmission line, and a second bridge is configured to connect the transmission line to the ground plane.
In an additional aspect of the invention, a method of manufacturing a micro-electro-mechanical switch includes forming, on a first substrate, a transmission line and at least one ground plane, wherein the transmission line includes a gap along it. The method also includes forming, on a second substrate, a first bridge configured to close the gap disposed along the transmission line, and a second bridge configured to connect the transmission line to the ground plane. Then transferring the first and second bridges to the first substrate.
Other features and advantages of the present invention should be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, which illustrates, by way of example, the principles of the invention.